cryptidarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cryptids and Myths Wiki:Workshop/List of purported photographs of Bigfoot
Over the years, a large number of photographs and films allegedly showing Bigfoot have been produced. Many are generally regarded as as hoaxes or misidentifications, but a number are also regarded by some researchers as likely to be genuine. The following is a list of purported photographs of Bigfoot, along with the analyses of various cryptozoologists and other researchers. This list may never be exhaustive. Still photographs Old Yellow Top photograph (1923) This alleged photograph of Old Yellow Top is described on several websites as the oldest photograph of Bigfoot, but few details on it are forthcoming. The identity of the photographer, the circumstances of the encounter are unknown, making its validity impossible to determine.Bigfoot Pictures | Bigfoot Base bigfootbase.com 14 May 2019 All that is known is that it was allegedly taken on 18 July 1923 near Cobalt, Ontario.Bigfoot timeline - Timeline One of the four known sightings of Old Yellow Top did occur near Cobalt in July 1923, but no report of the encounter mentions the eyewitnesses, who were prospectors working on their mining claims, taking a photograph of the animal. In fact, they are supposed to have chased it away after mistaking it for a bear."Pre Cambrian Shield Man Seen by Two Prospectors" North Bay Nugget, 27 July 1923 Mount Saint Helens photographs (1990) Ray Wallace bigfoot photo.jpg Mt St. Helens bigfoot.jpg Mt St. Helens bigfoot 2.jpg :See also: Mount Saint Helens & Bigfoot Jacobs photographs (2007) Jacobs photo.jpg Jacobs photo 2.jpg Jacobs photo bear cubs.jpg|Photograph of two bear cubs taken by the trail camera Jacobs photo more bears.jpg|Another trail camera photograph of the bear family, showing that the mother bear does not have mange Jeane Heibert photographs (2009) Jeane Heibert 1.jpg Jeane Heibert 2.jpg Jeane Heibert 3.jpg Melissa Hovey trail camera photograph (2012) Alberta trail camera photograph (2012) Virginia quadruped (2013) :Main article: Virginia quadruped This photograph was caught on a trail camera belonging to hunter Roger Williams on 18 July 2013, and was suggested to show a Bigfoot. Both Williams and the Finding Bigfoot team believe the animal is a juvenile bear with a skin disease.Finding Bigfoot Season Five - Squatters for Sasquatch | CliffBarackman.com Video recordings Patterson-Gimlin film (1967) :Main article: Patterson-Gimlin film The Patterson-Gimlin film, shot on Friday 20 October 1967 alongside Bluff Creek by Roger Patterson and Robert Gimlin, is regarded as the clearest and best of all purported Bigfoot images, and several researchers have stated their belief that it is genuine footage. It has been subject to a large number of tests, studies, and reconstructions. Freeman footage (1995) The Freeman footage was filmed by Bigfoot investigator Paul Freeman in Oregon's Blue Mountain's in 1994. The footage shows two presumed Bigfoot crossing a game trail as Freeman exclaims "Oh there he goes!". Although the footage is blurry, the general outline of the first alleged Bigfoot is shown relatively clearly. A number of researchers have stated that the footage could quite possibly be genuine, but its low quality makes it difficult to examine. The Freeman footage is one of the most famous Bigfoot videos, and has been discussed almost as much as the Patterson-Gimlin tape, with which it has been compared.Real or Hoax? The Paul Freeman Bigfoot Footage - Cryptozoology News cryptozoologynews.com 14 May 2019 It has been suggested that a number of more modern Bigfoot videos are "replicas" of the Freeman footage.The 14 Most Compelling Bigfoot Videos | Bigfoot Base bigfootbase.com 14 May 2019 The footage was also spoofed in advertisements for Kokanee beer. Prince Edward Island quadruped clip (2001) This footage was filmed on Prince Edward Island in June 2001, by Nathan Wiley, who was making a short film with some friends. After one of the actors runs out of the woods, a large black figure barrels across the bush in front of the treeline, supposedly on all fours.Woolheater, Craig Cryptomundo » Revisited: Prince Edward Island Bigfoot Video cryptomundo.com 14 May 2019 Wiley said: It has been noted that, if the subject is running on all four legs, its speed makes it unlikely if not impossible for it to be a person. However, if the figure is running on two legs, as it appears to be doing upon closer examination, its speed would not be significant. Bigfoot Encounters regards the video as staged.Prince Edward Island video bigfootencounters.com 14 May 2019 On the other hand, Bigfoot Base also suggests that the animal is not running quadrupedally, but making short leaps and "digging it's arms back-and-forth to propel forward while maintaining balance", but does regard the video as convincing. Harley Hoffman footage (2001) Independence Day footage (2010) Mission BC clip (2012) Provo Canyon clip (2012) Big Red footage (2013) Alberta family clip (2014) Window footage (2015) Notes and references Category:Workshop